


the black hole that is Elizabeth Swann

by wyrdann104



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Elizabeth, Elizabeth Swann is a black hole, Elizabeth Swann takes what she wants, F/M, Pirate King Elizabeth, Poetry, black holes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 18:29:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13172721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyrdann104/pseuds/wyrdann104
Summary: Elizabeth Swann has a black hole in the back of her throat, and she has always, always been hungry.





	the black hole that is Elizabeth Swann

Elizabeth Swann has a black hole in the back of her throat. 

When she was young, it was small, or perhaps fed more easily. 

Perhaps it was because she did not know of all the things she could have, if she wanted. 

But Elizabeth Swann has always had a black hole in the back of her throat, and she has always, always been hungry. 

A blacksmith's apprentice caught her eye, 

and for a while, he satisfied the hunger curling in her belly with sweet kisses and devotion. 

It was enough, until it wasn't. 

And then she discovered a pirate, with kohl-lined eyes and a wicked, silver tongue, and he charmed the ever hungry monster inside her. 

A black hole is hard to satisfy with words, though. 

So Elizabeth Swann took her fill, and sent her pirate on to Davy Jones' Locker. 

And somewhere in between

and before

and after 

_(what is time to a black hole, when at the event horizon you can see all the universe arrayed before you for the taking?)_

Elizabeth Swann discovered the ocean. 

A black hole might be vast and ever hungry, but so is the ocean, and even Elizabeth could not swallow it whole. 

So- she sailed the seas and searched out it's every treasure, and stole the title, 'Pirate King.’ 

As if a silly thing like gender roles could stop her hunger. 

And her blacksmith returned to her, devotion still strong, and she married him to keep him close. 

She had to be oh so careful, though, so as not to devour him whole. 

But then he earned himself the title Davy Jones- 

-and it is so much simpler when she only has to control her hunger for her blacksmith once a decade. 

And her pirate came back as well, drawn as a moth to a flame 

_(or a pirate to the ocean)_

because what man can resist the gravity of a black hole? 

But he was wise enough to only visit her occasionally, careful to only give a part of himself to her. 

_(But he gave it so very willingly)_

And Pirate King Elizabeth roamed the world, taking anything she wished. 

And it is said she sails the oceans still. 

_(for what is time to a black hole?)_

 


End file.
